Super Cold Feet
by Your Candle on the Water
Summary: Conner Kent feels like he doesn't deserve to be happy. Two weeks before their marriage, a certain Martian sets him straight.


A/N: I own nothing but the plot. Enjoy and review please!

* * *

It was two thirty in the morning. There were no villains making a scene tonight in Metropolis, but even so, one superhero was still awake.

Conner Kent stared out of his bedroom window, looking at the city he and his mentor protect. The Daily Planet building was to his left; Conner knew Clark was working late tonight with Lois.

He remembered the first time he met the witty journalist; she was the first person the young man was introduced to by Clark. She knew, figured out on her own, that her boyfriend was the indestructible man from the planet Krypton, but she didn't love him any less. Conner was part of the couple's wedding entourage several years ago. Their marriage has since been a happy one, with a little girl on the way.

_Marriage_

That whole concept was what was keeping the superhero awake and alone in his apartment tonight. He was going to marry the love of his life in two weeks, and he felt like he was making a mistake.

He was happy with M'gann. Conner can say that with absolute certainty. However, there was always this little voice in the deep recesses of his mind saying that it was all wrong. Conner Kent was not supposed to be happy, not now, not ever.

It must come from Luthor's half of his genetic make-up. Conner's intellect and stubborn behavior was vaguely similar to the businessman-turned-politician. He never truly accepted the fact that his human donor was always at ends with his Kryptonian one. The times when he was constantly rejected by Superman made him feel even guiltier of his existence.

_'Hey. I sensed you were distraught. Are you ok?'_

Conner smiled. Her voice, like chimes ringing through a calm breeze, rang clearly and beautifully in his mind. Her presence, though faint from the distance, was forever imprinted in his head, and Conner loved it that way.

_'I didn't know you can communicate with me telepathically this far apart.'_

Conner could hear her giggling in the mental link and can feel her smiling all the way from Happy Harbor.

_'I've been practicing this technique for a while now. I'm glad it worked.'_

Conner sat down on the foot of his bed when he felt M'gann's smile recede into a frown.

_'What's wrong, Conner? I don't want to pry into your mind too much,'_the Martian asked.

Conner sighed, both physically and mentally.

_'I've been thinking about some things lately,' _the clone answered, his voice exhausted and defeated, _'I'm thinking about how everything is going great, I just don't deserve it.'_

_'Are you getting cold feet, Conner Kent?'_She snorted bluntly.

The man in question could feel her arms crossing and eyebrow rising.

_'NO! N-no, it's just that, with all the things that happened in the past, factors that brought me into very existence, I shouldn't be happy.'_

There was a pause in the conversation. Conner knew his fiancée was still awake; her presence was too focused in his mind to be asleep.

_'Conner,' _she reached out, _'I don't care about your origins. I love you regardless of the fact Luthor shares his genes with you. It doesn't matter._

_'You're a hero, Conner Kent,' _she declared, _'you are more than what you are made of, and after everything you've done, it's time you realize that._

_'In two weeks, we are getting married. No matter how many times you think to yourself that you don't deserve it, we ARE getting married,'_M'gann added a little forcefully.

Conner couldn't help but laugh loudly at her not-so-subtle prodding.

_'What did I do to deserve a woman like you?'_Conner sighed.

It was the Martian's turn to giggle, _'Everything. Now get some sleep, love. It's late.'_

Yawning and crawling between the sheets, Conner replied,_ 'That sounds like a great idea. Good night, Megan. I love you.'_

_'Good night, Conner. Sweet dreams. I love you too.'_

The young man fell asleep with his lover's presence soothing his fears. As he closed his eyes, all he could think of was what a wonderful woman he was blessed to have.

Everything will be all right.


End file.
